Noches de Invierno
by Umiko-Hyuuga
Summary: Hinata, una vampiresa Pura Sangre, enamorada de un simple Mortal como Naruto. Por ley, no pueden estar juntos. Pero un secreto se descubrirá y la vida de los dos cambiará...¿Qué les deparara el futuro? Entren y averigüenlo.. Lo se, pésimo summary u.u
1. Chapter 1

**Noches de Invierno**

Una noche fría de invierno, sobre la nieve camina una joven bien abrigada y con deseos de llegar a un lugar donde no la encuentren, mientras hablaba para si misma.

-debe irme para que no me encuentren, pero… ¿a donde? Debí pensar eso antes de irme (escucha pasos que la siguen y esta comienza a correr, sus perseguidores comienzan a llamarla y ella corre desesperada e inundada por el miedo)

-pequeña no huyas… no te va a pasar nada…

-o tal vez si… (Los dos perseguidores se reían a carcajadas jugando con su presa, ella corría y en un momento vio una casa en la que tal vez se podía esconder, entro y se escondió detrás de un árbol e intentó cesar su miedo para no ser encontrada, lo cual no funcionó)

-hoola, bella damisela en peligro

-no se acerquen a mi… se que son… y-y yo lo soy también… (Eso sorprendió un poco a los 2 extraños)

-sabe que somos…

-entonces ya sabes tu final…

-s-soy una Hyuga y deben tenerme respeto… soy Hinata Hyuga… (Ambos acosadores se miraron y rieron a carcajadas)

-tal vez si sepas bien lo que somos…

-pero ¿sabes? La heredera Hyuga nunca sale de sus terrenos

-además…

-toda su familia tiene poderes del hielo… lo se… yo los tengo (interrumpió la joven ya un poco mas calmada y sin miedo, lo que hizo que los dos espectadores se volvieran a mirar pero esta vez confundidos)

.mira niña, no te creemos y no perderemos tiempo (los dos seres extraños se lanzaron sobre ella y ella no pudo hacer nada mas que gritar, en ese momento salio un joven de la casa gritando y prendiendo luces luminosas que hicieron que los dos acosadores se fueran, la joven se volvió a esconder detrás del árbol)

-oye… muchacha se que estas allí (el joven no recibió respuesta así que decidió apagar las luces, ella pensó que ya había entrado a las casa, pero para su sorpresa seguía allí, cruzado de brazos y apoyado en el marco de su puerta) si sales de aquí lo mas seguro te estén esperando afuera

-n-no creo… s-será mejor q-que me valla

-una chica a altas horas de la noche sola por la calle no es buena idea, aunque sea invierno (la joven estornudó) hasta podrías pescar un resfriado ¿Por qué no te quedas esta noche aquí? (el joven se acercó un poco a ella y ella se alejó) *valla que si es desconfiada, pero tiene razón, soy un completo extraño para ella*

-*es un simple mortal, si intenta algo fácilmente me podría deshacer de él, en cambio si salgo lo mas seguro es que esos… me estén esperando cerca y no tendré tanta suerte como ahora, no, no puedo entrar a la casa de un extraño…* eto… ¿me permitirías quedarme un rato mas en tu jardín? Prometo que después me iré

-pero si te acabo de ofrecer mi casa…

-si, pero no acepto, estaré bien si me dejas estar en un jardín por unos momentos después me iré

-eres rarita… esta bien (el joven entró a su casa, subió a su habitación y miraba a la joven desde la ventana apoyada en el árbol, mirando la brillante luna, para ese espectador ella se veía hermosa…)

De pronto la joven se tambaleó y calló desmayada en la nieve, el joven corrió en su auxilio y la llevó adentro de su casa, después la joven despertó momentos después al sentir un calor en su cuerpo… no lo podía creer, estaba en la cama del joven, con muchas cobijas encima y al levantarse notó que no tenia su chaqueta.

-veo que ya despertaste… (El joven estaba en unas sabanas en el suelo y ella bajo su mirada para verlo)

-s-si…

-pensé que no despertarías hasta que amaneciera… dime como te llamas… yo soy Naruto Uzumaki

-*Uzumaki* y-yo soy Hinata… Hyuga…

-¿tu vives en esa enorme mansión de la que casi nunca sale nadie de allí?

-s-si…

- por eso no te había visto por aquí… ¿Por qué nunca salen de allí?

-b-bueno… p-pues… (No sabia que responder, no podía decirle la verdad)

-no respondas si no quieres (dijo al notar lo nerviosa que se había puesto) *valla que si es rara, tal vez por eso no la dejen salir jeje…* mejor duerme, mañana te acompañaré a tu casa

Ella se recostó nuevamente en la cama muy pensativa, en realidad en la mañana no podía salir… daba vueltas y vueltas en la cama sin pensar en dormir, en realidad no tenia nada de sueño y no era raro, pensaba en tantas cosas; como que cuando pudiera llegar a casa se llevaría una gran reprimenda, seria detestada por varios días o quien sabe hasta cuando. De pronto escuchó una voz que la saco de sus pensamientos.

-¿no puedes dormir?... yo tampoco… (La chica solo lo miraba y veía que tenia frió)

-¿no es porque tienes frió?

-tu tranquila, no te preocupes

-lo que pasa… es que no estoy a-acostumbrada a dormir de noche… (Esa respuesta desconcertó al oyente)

-¿y entonces? ¿Duermes de día?

-bueno… algo así

Estuvieron conversando toda la noche sin que ella dijera mucho de ella, solo jugaba con su cabello mientras el la miraba desde el borde de la cama.

Cuando ella se dio cuenta de que ya estaba amaneciendo, le pidió a él que cerrara bien las cortinas, ella ya tenia un poco de sueño y cuando Naruto se dio cuenta, ella estaba pegada a la pared en la cama aferrandose al frió que daba esta. El tenia sueño, pero ese sólido suelo no lo dejaba dormir, miraba el gran espacio que dejaba ella al estar en la pared y decidió que se acostaría junto a ella pero intentando no tocarla, esta parecía tener el sueño muy profundo ya que no se despertó cuando él entró en la cama, ya pasaba de medio día y la chica abrió los ojos lentamente, intentó darse la vuelta pero un brazo se lo impedía, al darse cuenta era Naruto quien la estaba abrazando, se ruborizó completamente, intentó quitar el brazo del chico sin despertarlo, lo cual lo logró, luego sigilosamente salio de la cama y a su paso por la casa cerraba las cortinas dejando la casa en total oscuridad, luego se quedó en la cocina preparando algo de comida (claro, encendió la luz artificial de la cocina la cual no le hacia daño) el rubio se despertó al sentir un sabroso aroma y justo cuando su estomago hacia ruido.

-tengo hambre… (Dijo el chico aun medio dormido dirigiéndose al baño para asearse)

Bostezando bajo las escaleras y lo que le desconcertaba era ver toda la casa a oscuras, con su fuera de noche, luego vio la luz de la cocina y se dirigió hasta ella.

-¿Por qué la casa esta tan oscura?

-es que… n-no me gusta la luz del sol…

-de veras, eres muy extraña ¿Qué haces? (se distrajo con el rico aroma y su estomago volvió a hacer ruidos, ella sonrió calidamente)

-preparó Ramen

-Ramen! Mi favorito… aunque no debiste molestarte

-n-no es molestia, tú me ayudaste… anoche y quería agradecerte… (Ella jugaba con sus dedos nerviosamente y el lo notó, le ofreció una sonrisa y se sentó en una silla para mirar como ella se movía en la cocina preparando todo)

-¿D-dónde están los platos?

-arriba de la repisa

-¿y-y los cubiertos?

-en la gaveta a tu derecha

-¿Dónde están… los vasos? ¿n-no tienes para preparar jugo? (el sonrió calidamente y se levantó de la silla)

- yo haré eso, no te preocupes

Después de estar listo todo se sentaron en la mesa frente a frente, él la miraba disimuladamente mientras comía, ella no se daba cuenta ya que estaba muy concentrada en comer, jugaba un mechón de cabello mientras saboreaba su comida.

-cocinas delicioso (por fin habló el rubio)

-g-gracias…

-no es mentira… (Ambos mostraron una sonrisa y seguían con lo suyo)

-debo llevarte a tu casa, de allí me tengo que ir a trabajar…

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-19 ¿y tú?

-¿Cuántos me calculas?

-unos… 17 (ella sonrió calidamente)

-si, esa es mi edad…

-entonces… ¿te llevo a tu casa?

-eto… no puedo salir…

-¿Por qué?

-es… es que me deben estar buscando y no quiero que me encuentren aun… (Había mentido, pero no podía decirle la verdad al rubio… o por lo menos aun no)

-esta bien, entonces te llevo cuando llegue de trabajar… que eso será como a las 6 ¿te parece?

-s-si…

Ya a esa hora por ser invierno el sol se habrá ocultado por completo, era perfecto para ella. El joven rubio se fue de la casa después de alistarse y despedirse de ella. La joven ojiperla veía que la casa era un completo desastre y como no tenía mucho que hacer, decidió limpiar la pequeña casa.

Cuando el rubio llegó se sorprendió de lo limpio que estaba su casa, buscó a la chica y la encontró cómodamente acostada en el sofá de su sala mirando la televisión, la miró sonrientemente, ella aun no se percataba de su presencia. Y el la miraba, se veía tan cómoda, hermosa al ser reflejada por la luz del aparato, de pronto sintió deseos de acercarse, abrazarla y dejarse llevar por los instintos… pero esos deseos… no podía, salio de sus pensamientos al escuchar su dulce voz.

-ya llegaste… no me di cuenta… (Ella se levantó sentándose bien en el sofá)

-ya es hora…

-s-si… tienes que llevarme a casa ¿no vamos?

Cogieron camino rumbo a la casa de la ojiperla, ambos eran atormentados por el silencio y sin darse cuenta llegaron a la mansión Hyuga

-b-bueno… ya llegamos

-si… (Se sentía un desanimo en la voz del chico, pero pronto surgió una pregunta que tal vez le daría esperanza) ¿Cuándo volveré a verte? (la chica lo meditó por un momento)

-cuando el día sea nublado o cuando caiga la nieve, o tal vez en una noche donde la luna brille yo llegaré hasta tu casa (esa no era exactamente la respuesta que él esperaba, pero le dio alegre verla con los ojos brillosos mientras hablaba)

-bien, tal vez algún día nos volvamos a ver

-o tal vez a-alguna noche…

-nos vemos

-hasta luego

La chica abrió la puerta y entró… el rubio después de unos segundo comenzó a caminar rumbo a su casa. Pensando en esa chica.

-*es tan extraña, en realidad no se mucho de ella…es un poco tímida y desconfiada, también es hermosa y me encanta los gestos que hace, su preciosa sonrisa, también es muy amable y considerada… pero… ese afán a no ver la luz del sol… es extraño… me pregunto ¿Por qué es tan misteriosa? ¿Qué esconde?... aun así… me cae muy bien…*

**Continuara…**

Espero q les haya gustado esta nueva historia, acepto cualquier critica

Sin mas q decir

Bye Bye

Umiko-Chan


	2. Separados

**Noches de Invierno**

Capitulo 2: Separados

Pasaron los días y el rubio no volvía a ver a la joven.

-Soy un tonto… debí pedirle aunque sea su numero celular…

Esa noche la Luna brillaba intensamente y el joven rubio miraba desde su balcón, la plateada y resplandeciente luna iluminaba su rostro, las estrellas no estaban presente… era una noche fría de invierno, el rubio no tenia sueño así que decidió salir a caminar por la calle, sin rumbo específico… sabia que si iba hasta la mansión Hyuuga a buscarla se metería en problemas graves, pero no se decidía a nada. Después de mucho caminar, decidió que lo mejor seria regresar a casa, ya era muy tarde y el frió se volvía mas fuerte, aparte el cielo comenzó a llenarse de nubes tapando a la hermosa luna. Suspirando comenzó a caminar de regreso a casa. De pronto escuchaba que alguien corría en su dirección agitada y desesperadamente, vio como un camino de hielo se formaba demasiado rápido como para ser cierto, luego vio a la causante de aquel ruido patinando brutamente por el hielo y al verlo perdió el equilibrio y calló.

-Hinata! (corrió a auxiliarla, esta con su ayuda se levantó rápidamente)

-Vamos… rápido!

-¿Qué pasa?

-Luego te explico

La nieve comenzaba a caer mientras corrían y dejaban ver su aliento por el frió que hacia, al llegar a la casa entraron rápidamente y la ojiperla calló al suelo intentando recuperar el aliento, mientras que el rubio la miraba confundido.

-¿Qué fue eso?

-¿Qué fue… que fue que? (decía mientras se levantaba y lo miraba a la cara)

-¿Quién te perseguía?

-M-me escape… d-de mi casa

-¿Por qué? (ella lo miró a los ojos por unos instantes y vio su seriedad, suspiró)

-Bien, siéntate, te lo contaré (el hizo caso y se sentó mientras ella permanecía de pie al frente de él, luego de dar varias vueltas se sentó en el sillón delante de él) mi padre, Hiashi Hyuuga es el líder de mi ra… de mi familia y yo soy su primogénita… nuestra familia se podría decir que es algo medieval y la razón por la que no salimos de día de la mansión es porque no toleramos el sol… en fin (el rubio intentó interrumpirla pero ella calló todo intento al seguir) por ser la primogénita heredaré… um… la fortuna de mi familia y la empresa de esta… entonces… mi padre decidió comprometerme, pero antes de hacerlo me dio las opciones que se le daban…

-¿Cuáles fueron esas opciones?

-Neji Hyuuga que es como mi primo… mejor dicho mi primo… y… Sasuke Uchiha…

-¿Sasuke Uchiha? (dijo levantando la voz al mismo tiempo que se levantaba del sillón, lo que hizo que Hinata se sorprendiera mucho)

-¿Lo conoces? (el volvió a sentarse, esta vez poniendo sus antebrazos en sus piernas entrelazando sus manos, arqueando la espalda y bajando la mirada)

-Nos conocimos cuando niños y llegó a ser mi amigo y rival… el día de su cumpleaños no aparecía por ningún lugar así que lo fui a buscar en su casa, resultó que no tenia padres y vivía con su hermano, nunca me había dicho y no se porque… cuando logré hablar con él inventó una mentira tan tonta para que yo no lo volviera a ver… eso me enojó y nunca más me acerque a él, tampoco lo volví a verlo por las calles de día, solo algunas veces lo veía de noche, pero nos ignorábamos mutuamente. Desde ese día no volvimos a hablarnos.

-¿Qué mentira ton tonta te dijo?

-Dijo que era un vampiro de sangre pura y que siempre lo fue, pero que al cumplir sus 8 años su lado vampirico se apoderó del lado humano y ahora no podía ver la luz del sol, sino se cegaría, me dijo que los vampiros pura sangre o sangre pura no se volvían polvo al estar frente al sol como los demás, pero si sentían un fuerte ardor en su piel y no podía abrir los ojos… o algo así dijo (por un momento hubo un silencio, él levantó la cara para verla y vio su cara de triste, no comprendía nada)

-¿Crees que los vampiros existen?

-Eso es muy tonto… no creo que existan

-¿Por qué no lo crees?

-Porque… pues, porque no creo en algo que no he visto…

Hinata se levantó de su asiento.

-¿Qué pasa? (dijo al verla un poco triste, aun no comprendía nada y ella se moría por dentro al pensar en la realidad)

-Nada (logró mostrar una sonrisa bien fingida a pesar de que por dentro sentía tantas ganas de llorar, realmente era fuerte)

Naruto creyó esa falsa sonrisa y el resto de la noche solo charlaron y reían mutuamente. Hinata se dio cuenta de que pronto amanecería así que pidió al rubio que la acompañara hasta su casa, el aun seguía sin entender el porque, pero no le prestaba mucha atención, solo se respondía que ella era misteriosa…

Luego cada noche era lo mismo, salían juntos, a veces salían en días nublados o días en los que nevaba, Hinata a veces se quedaba en casa del rubio mientras el trabajaba en las tardes, por lo cual ella era quien mantenía la casa del rubio limpia y bien ordenada. Ya se conocían los gustos y disgustos, lo que les gustaba hacer, sus comidas favoritas, lo que los hace reír, tipo de películas favoritas, casi todo… ya que él aun no se daba cuenta de lo que ella ocultaba, la ojiperla ocultaba una parte de su ser… pero al parecer no era lo único que ocultaba, había algo más, pero ella lo tenía bien guardado…

Una madrugada, se dirigían a la casa de ella.

-Oye… ¿Qué pasó con eso de que te habías comprometido y que solo te daban dos opciones?

-B-bueno, en realidad aun no me he comprometido… y rechacé las dos opciones, para mi placer mi padre me comprendió y me dio un chance de buscar el verdadero amor…

-Entonces… gracias a Dios

-Si… gracias a él

-¿Mañana paso por ti o tu vas hasta mi casa? (ella bajó la mirada triste mente) ¿Qué te pasa? (ella no contestó tan de prisa, él la sujetó por el mentón haciendo que lo mirara, su cara mostraba tristeza, la verdad era que esa noche se había comportado más raro de lo normal)

-Escucha… y-yo… (No le salían las palabras, tenía un nudo en la garganta) *lo que pensé, no puedo enfrentarlo* (sujetó él mentón del muchacho, se levantó en puntillas para alcanzar el rostro del rubio y le dio un tierno y pequeño beso, él quedó paralizado y eso dio tiempo de que ella se metiera a su casa dejando al rubio todavía sin reaccionar)

Cuando logró reaccionar tocó sus labios y después de dar una sonrisa se marchó. Ya en su casa se sentía feliz, subió a su habitación y jugó con su almohada, al ver en dirección donde estaba esta notó una carta sin nombre ni nada, la abrió y resultó ser de Hinata. Esta decía:

"Eres un buen muchacho y con el tiempo he dejado de pensarte como solo un amigo, me haces dejar de pensar por un momento mis sufrimientos y me haces feliz, pero cuando vuelvo a la realidad me doy cuenta que solo eres un amor prohibido, así que tengo que decirte adiós con todo el dolor de mi alma, por favor, no me busques, no me pidas explicación, en verdad es muy difícil para mi explicarte todo, prefiero dejarlo así, QUIEN TE AMA Y AHORA TE OLVIDA"

_Tu Extraña Luna Perlada_.

Así era como le decía el rubio, "extraña luna perlada", entre otros apodos. Naruto se llenó de rabia y dolor, arrojó varias cosas en su cuarto negando lo que pasaba y gritando su nombre, ahora comprendía lo que significaba el beso… ese beso era el adiós… pero muchas preguntas rondaban el la cabeza del rubio.

*¿De que sufrimiento habla? ¿Por qué solo soy un amor prohibido? ¿Por qué no quiere que la busque ni le pida que me explique? ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser explicarme lo que pasa? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?*

En otra parte, alguien tenía pensamientos hacia el rubio.

*Es mejor así… tal vez llegues a odiarme, así te olvidarás de mi ¿Por qué tengo que ser esto? ¿Por qué nuestro destino es sufrir?... (Suspiro) si tan solo él fuera el chico de la profecía… sería diferente*

**Continuara...**

**Bueno mis queridos lectores espero q les haya gustada este capitulo nuevo de "Noches de Invierno", sorry x subirlo tarde pero estaba super ocupada cn las clases y bueno hoy fue q lo pude subir :D **

**Gracias x sus reviews **

**Los kiero muchoo**

**Umiko-chan **


	3. Vaiven de Condiciones

**Noches de Invierno**

Capitulo 3: Vaiven de Condiciones

El tiempo pasó y el rubio no buscó a la peliazul, en verdad estaba muy dolido, tanto que comenzó a beber perdidamente... Hinata también estaba devastada, todas las madrugadas lloraba hasta quedarse dormida… su familia lo notó, pero no contestaba a sus preguntas… después de varios meses la ojiperla decidió que ya era hora de dejar de llorar y hacer algo. Se dirigió hasta donde se encontraba su padre, en la oscuridad de un sótano, entre velas y sentado en una silla de reyes…

-padre, quiero hablar contigo (dijo mientras se arrodillaba ante él, este movió sus manos haciendo que sus acompañantes se retiraran y luego quedando solos)

-¿te arrepientes de no aceptar las opciones de compromiso? O será que… ¿ya encontraste a tu verdadero amor?

-padre, no es eso… quisiera saber… todo sobre la profecía

-¿Por qué de pronto te interesas en eso?

- padre, solo quiero saber… cuando sepa el porque te lo diré, te lo prometo. (El miró seriamente a su hija y después de unos segundos suspiró)

-esta bien (comenzó a relatar la historia) hace muchos siglo un espectro se escapó de su… digamos cárcel, para que lo entiendas mejor… este se hacia llamar "zorro endemoniado", era gigantesco y su objetivo era acabar con nosotros, los vampiros sangre pura, el legendario sangre pura, rayo amarillo, el mas fuerte de los vampiros, el único que resistía los rayos del sol sin sentir ninguna debilidad se enfrentó a él… para acabar con él tuvo que sacrificar a su propio hijo recién nacido, pero no matándolo, sino haciendo que su parte humana se apoderara de su parte vampiresca, lo que hace que el niño a pesar de cumplir los 8 años no se convierta en vampiro. El rayo amarillo encerró al zorro endemoniado dentro de su hijo y cuando su lado vampiro despierte, el joven adquirirá los poderes del zorro, volviéndose el pura sangre más poderoso, además de tener los poderes de su padre… también recordará la verdadera edad que tiene y ese ciclo se romperá…

-pero… ¿Cómo se puede despertar el lado vampiresco del joven?

-dice la leyenda de que el joven saldrá de ese trance cuando pierda la virginidad (Hinata quedó muy sorprendida al saberlo) ¿Qué pasa hija?

-padre… dime como era el rayo amarillo

-bueno… tenia el cabello amarillo, ajos azules, alto, un poco tonto y despistado ¿a eso te referías?

-si padre, gracias… (Hinata se acercó a él y lo abrazó, luego comenzó a caminar a la salida)

-hija (Hinata se detuvo al escuchar el llamado de su padre y lo miró) ¿crees que haz encontrado al chico de la profecía?

-eso creo padre (dijo sonriéndole)

-te advierto algo… no permitiré que mi hija primogénita dé su virginidad sin estar muy segura de lo que tiene planeado… y sin estar casada y con 200 años (eso hizo que Hinata sonriera)

-tranquilo padre, ya tengo todo planeado (mientras se iba se hundía en sus pensamientos) *la verdad no se si Naruto sea… virgen… tendré que pedir ayuda*

La joven Hyuga esa noche se dirigió a la mansión Uchiha para hablar con el joven Sasuke.

-dime que quieres ¿te haz arrepentido de tu decisión y ahora vienes a arreglar las cosas?

-no es eso… por favor déjame hablar

-bien, te escucho (Hinata le contó toda la historia que le contó su padre y su creencia de que Naruto podría ser ese chico) aun no entiendo donde entro yo en esto… soy hombre…

-se que tienes muchas sirvientes, hipnotizadas, amores o como le llames humanas… y quisiera…

-quisieras que una de ellas se enredara con tu amorcito…

-si, por favor, te lo imploro (el joven Uchiha miraba con seriedad la cara de ruegos que tenía la joven Hyuga, después de unos segundos sonrió con superioridad)

-bien

-¿en serio? Gracias Sasuke-san, te lo agradeceré eternamente

-espera, no te adelantes (eso hizo que la ojiperla dejara su expresión de felicidad, para mostrarse confusa) a cambio quiero que hagas algo por mi…

-pídeme lo que quieras, si esta a mi alcance lo haré

-ya veremos… quiero que me traigas una bella flor de cerezo, una que tu primo Neji tiene en su poder… (Hinata sabía muy bien de quien se trataba y sabía que Neji no la soltaría tan fácilmente)

-Bien, Sasuke-san, haré lo que pueda

-solo llámame Sasuke (decía riendo con superioridad)

-pero antes de irme contéstame una cosa (dijo acercándose a él)

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué piensas hacer con esa flor de cerezo?

-eso no te incumbe

-Neji me preguntará eso…

-pues eso es problema tuyo

-por favor Sasuke (el Uchiha volvió a mirarla seriamente)

-la haré mía… solo mía (eso no sorprendió a la peliazul)

-con su permiso, ya me retiro

-no dejaré que se valla sola de noche… aunque no sea humana, sigue siendo mujer…

-no te muestres ahora amable conmigo (dijo sonriendo un poco, conocía muy bien al Uchiha)

-no lo estoy siendo… solo protejo a la mensajera que ayudará a que la flor de cerezo sea mía… (Hinata se mostró un poco molesta)

-lo imaginaba… por cierto ¿Dónde esta tu guapo hermano? No lo vi

-esta de caza (dijo un poco enojado por su comentario)

-ah… pensaba que me enviarías con él a casa… es MUCHO MAS AGRADABLE ESTAR CON ÉL QUE ESTAR CONTIGO (eso hacia que Sasuke se molestara más)

-hmp…

-bueno, prefiero irme sola entonces… nos vemos… sasuke… (Se alejaba con una mirada de picardía al lograr su prometido, hacer enojar a Sasuke)

Hinata no perdía tiempo y se fue con Neji para contarle todo, este la miraba seriamente después de haber escuchado todo.

-no le daré a Sakura solo por eso… ¿y para que la haga "suya"? va…

-por favor Neji… haré lo que tu me pidas… si esta a mi alcance… (La miraba con inquietud)

-¿Qué estas dispuesta a hacer por ese chico?

-si no fuera por mi padre haría lo que fuera, pero mi cuerpo esta fuera del paquete (decía con seriedad)

-y… ¿Qué harías si ese chico no es el de la profecía?

-ps nada… estoy dispuesta a arriesgarlo todo por nada, ya tome esa decisión

-bien, entonces, le daré al Uchiha a Sakura si tu haces algo por mi…

-¿Qué quieres? *esto comienza a volverse una cadena…*

-quiero una mortal que por alguna razón no cae en mi hechizo…

-¿Quién?

-se llama Tenten Ama, una chica de 19 años, ella aun no sabe lo que soy… no me importa como lo logres… tráemela hasta mi (el joven Hyuga le dio los datos a la peliazul para conseguir a esta chica antes nombrada)

La peliazul no lo podía creer, estaba en un vaivén de acuerdos y aun no sabía como haría que esa joven aceptara estar con Neji.

Por otro lado…

Un rubio decidió dejar de ser azotado por el dolor y decidió buscar a su amada… iba cada noche hasta su casa, pero un joven pelicastaño le impedía verla, no dejaba que se acercara a ella.

-tu debes ser Neji Hyuga… su primo ¡¿acaso aceptó el compromiso de matrimonio contigo?!

-cálmate… la verdad no, sigue encaprichada en que se casará con amor…

-debo hablar con ella

-no, no puedes

-¿Por qué no?

-porque no y punto… ahora vete

-no sin antes habla con ella

-entiende, todavía no es el momento de hablar con ella… (Respiró profundo y siguió después de verlo confundido) ella está algo confundida y necesita recapacitar las cosas… hazme caso y vete a casa… y ten cuidado (con esto logró calmar un poco al rubio haciendo que se marchara, pero lo dejaba confundido y hundido mas en sus pensamientos, ahora seria mas difícil dormir por las noches…)

Hinata ya llevaba una semana vigilando a la tal Tenten, analizaba a que hora siempre llegaba del trabajo y a que hora salía de su casa… la ojiperla ya estaba lista para actuar… el atardecer estaba llegando pero ella había estado fuera en el sol desde hace un rato y la había debilitado, se recostó sobre la pared de la casa de la chica a la que esperaba y se dejó caer sentándose… pronto vio una figura que se ponía delante de ella y la ayudaba a levantarse. Cuando recuperó las fuerzas al estar fuera del alcance del sol se dio cuanta de que estaba dentro de la casa de la chica y siendo atendida por ella.

-al fin despertaste ¿estas bien? (la ojiperla se sentó en la cama y detalló el cuarto. Al parecer creía en fantasma y ese tipo de cosas) ¿sabes? Tus ojos me recuerdan a alguien que conozco

-¿crees en fantasmas?

-¿eh? Ah… ¿lo dices por los afiches? Es que me encantan las historias de fantasmas, monstruos, y eso…

-¿t-tan bien de vampiros?

-si, son mis favoritos

-y… t-tu crees que existan

-la verdad yo creo que en su tiempo existieron… se me todas sus historias…

-muy bien… ¿q-que dirías si conocieras a uno? Se supone que son inmortales…

-¿Cómo te llamas? (le desconcertaba su interesado tema por los vampiros)

-Hinata Hyuga

-¿Hyuga? Conoces a Neji

-s-si… es mi primo (dijo sonriendo)

-valla… que coincidencia

-entonces lo conoces…

-¿te interesan mucho los vampiros, verdad?

-si… y-yo creo que aun existen… ¿q-que dirías… tu? ¿Por qué piensas que ya no existen? Se supone que son inmortales

-¿sabes? Me incomodas un poco… *no le puedo decir que conozco a un vampiro de verdad…*

**Continuara...**

**Bueno mis queridos lectores espero q les haya gustada este capitulo nuevo de "Noches de Invierno", disculpen la tardanza es que he estado super ocupada :S y pss espero q me disculpen :( y buenoo me tengo q ir **

**See you **

**Gracias x sus reviews **

**Los kiero muchoo**

**Umiko-chan **


	4. Por Fin

**Noches de Invierno**

Capitulo 4: Por Fin...

-¿Por que te incomodo?

-Ps… porque me haces muchas preguntas (Hinata respiró profundo y se levanto)

-¿Sabes? Iré directo al punto… soy un vampiro sangre pura… (La pelicastaño se sobresaltó al escuchar eso y por inercia comenzó a retroceder)

-No te asustes, no te haré daño (en ese momento se tiró en el suelo frente a ella en señal de respeto y la pelicastaño se sorprendió)

-*Un pura sangre arrodillándose ante mi… esto no se ve todo el tiempo…*

-Estoy aquí por una petición de mi primo Neji…

-¿Ta-también es vampiro?

-Si…

-Y… ¿Q-Qué quieren?

-Mi primo Neji te desea como su mujer y me mandó a pedírtelo (la pelicastaño abrió los ojos a mas no poder)

-*El chico que me gusta es un vampiro y me quiere como su mujer…* p-pero el es un vampiro y y-yo no…

-Hay una forma de solucionarlo… (Dijo al fin levantándose del suelo)

-S-si te refieres a que alguno de los pura sangre me muerda… olvídalo… se lo que pasaría, no es buena opción

-Si un pura sangre te muerde y luego te da de su sangre no tendrías que volverte un vampiro desterrado…

-¿Desterrado?

-Significa que no te volvería un vampiro sediento de sangre sin control, sino que serias un vampiro normal, no un pura sangre, pero si uno decente… además en realidad no decía eso, pero tu puedes ponerte de acuerdo con él, ya eso no entra en mi

-N-no lo se… esto es tan repentino… Itachi es un vampiro y yo lo sabia, pero esto es muy diferente…

-Así que conoces al Uchiha mayor (dijo con una calida sonrisa que a Tenten le dio serenidad) bueno… creo que tienes razón, esto es muy repentino, será mejor que te deje pensarlo… volveré en 3 lunas para saber tu respuesta… por favor lo necesito… en realidad es un favor para mi…

Después de decir esto la peliazul se marchó, por primera vez había dejado un poco su timidez hacia un extraño… y es que la pelicastaño le daba un sentimiento de confianza…

Dejó a una pelicastaño pensativa en su casa… y es que le intrigaba saber que clase de favor le haría a la joven pura sangre…

Los días pasaban y ella no sabia que hacer, antes de pasar esos 3 días volvió a ver a Neji, pero no sabia que pensar ni como actuar, así que prácticamente lo dejó solo en esa noche de invierno… pidió consejos a su amigo Itachi, que le contó historias del mágico mundo de vampiros, esto hizo que pensara bien las cosas y ya lo había decidido. El mundo de vampiros tenía su lado bueno, pero el lado oscuro la asustaba…

La joven peliazul llegó a la tercera luna a la casa de la joven Tenten.

-¿Qué haz decidido?

-Si aceptara… tendría que dejar mi casa, mi trabajo, mis amigos…

-Probablemente…

-¿Me volverá vampiro?

-No lo se… tendrías que hablar eso con él

-*No se si pueda enfrentarlo*

-¿En que piensas?

-Cuéntame tu historia (la ojiperla respiró profundo y se sentó con ella, le contó toda su historia y por unos minutos hubo un incomodo silencio)

-Tal vez esté siendo… demasiado egoísta, c-cada vez que lo pienso… me da la impresión de que soy egoísta, cruel, fría…

-No… no eres eso… no se porque pero cuando tu me hablas no siento incomodidad por nada…

-Tal vez sea porque seríamos buenas amigas (ambas compartieron una calida sonrisa)

-Yo creo que todo esto que haces… es por ese gran amor que tienes… además ¿arriesgar un todo por tal vez un nada? Yo no estoy segura si yo lo hubiera hecho… todo por amor…

-Si…

-Bien esta decidido… (Dijo la pelicastaño levantándose de su haciendo, luego la peliazul le siguió)

-¿Qué esta decidido? (dijo suponiendo de que hablaba y con un poco de felicidad en su tono)

-Acepto… estar con Neji, el vampiro pura sangre (ambas sonrieron y la ojiperla la abrazó con fuerza)

Sin perder tiempo se dirigieron a la mansión Hyuuga, para llevar el gran regalo a Neji, iban muy felices, pero la sonrisa se borró del rostro de la ojiperla al encontrarse con alguien inesperado. El rubio estaba frente a sus ojos, mirándola seriamente.

-¿Es él? Valla que si tienes gustos buenos… un rubio- le susurró la pelicastaña

-¿Q-que haces… aquí?

-Solo salí a caminar… ¿no puedo? (los ojos de la peliazul se llenaron de lagrimas y el rubio entendió un poco, intentó acercarse a ella, pero ella retrocedió)

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué no puedes estar conmigo? ¿Qué es lo que tienes que meditar? ¿Cuál es tu secreto? (el ojiazul ignoraba completamente a la acompañante de la ojiperla hasta que esta abrazó a la ojiperla)

-Muchacho… no la atormentes… pronto entenderás…

-¡¿Qué es lo que entenderé?! ¡Estoy harto!

-Naruto… d-dame 3 días… después de eso te lo explicaré (el la miraba con seriedad, no entendía mucho lo que pasaba ni tampoco el llanto de su amada, respiró profundo y al fin habló)

-Esta bien, pero antes déjame… (Naruto comenzó a acercarse a ella y la pelicastaña la soltó de su abrazo, Naruto se coloco lo suficientemente cerca, la tomó del mentón y deposito en sus labios un tierno beso que fue correspondido por ella al abrir un poco los labios, poco a poco el beso se fue alargando, saboreaban mutuamente sus labios, luego se separaron y él la miraba con dulzura.

-Quiero estar por siempre contigo… (Después de esas palabras la soltó y fue perdido de vista por la ojiperla al cruzar una esquina)

-Hinata…

-Si… ya vamos

Llegaron a la casa, por un largo rato la peliazul tuvo que esperar afuera de la habitación donde estaban hablando Neji y su nueva amiga, después de un rato la ojiperla sintió olor a sangre y supo que ese dulce aroma para su nariz y sus sentidos era de la pelicastaña, luego ese aroma a sangre se mezcló con el de alguien más, ahora entendía lo que había pasado. Después de un rato más ambos jóvenes salieron, la ojiperla y la pelicastaña se miraron con caras de extensa serenidad.

-Bien, ahora cumpliré mi trato (el joven Hyuuga las dejó solas mientras que buscaba algo… mas bien, mientras buscaba a alguien)

-¿En que quedaron?

-Tendré que dejar mi trabajo y mis amigos, pero puedo seguir viviendo en mi casa

-¿Él te dejó?

-Si ¿te sorprende tanto?

-La verdad si… el siempre… como te lo digo… solo hace lo que en verdad el quiere… ¿me expliqué?

-Mmm… no mucho, pero no importa… el caso es que ahora soy vampiro, algunos días vendré a dormir aquí *eso suena raro…* y otros… días Neji-san no dormirá aquí…

-Me alegro por ti amiga (dijo abrazándola)

-Espero que lo logres

-Yo también espero eso…

En ese momento llegó Neji con Sakura, quien sin estar bajo ningún hechizo aceptó sin reproche la petición que se le fue dada.

Hinata se apresuró a irse con ella hasta la mansión Uchiha, al llegar, el Uchiha menor las recibió con alegría, con toda su sonrisa de superioridad.

-Así que lo lograste…

-Bien, ya la tienes, no esta bajo ningún hechizo, aun no es vampiro… cumple tu parte

-¿Por qué pareces tan apresurada? Cálmate… esta no es la bella flor de cerezo que pedí

-¡¿Qué?! (Gritaron ambas chicas al unisonido)

-Óyeme tu… ¿Qué te crees para hablar así? ¿Por qué no especificaste entonces? Sabes… (Fue interrumpida por una mano que tapaba sus labios… eran los del pelinegro que reía con superioridad mientras la miraba de cerca)

-Creo que si es… me encantan las chicas molestas (eso hizo que Sakura se sonrojara mucho, luego dirigiéndose a Hinata y abrazando a Sakura habló) bueno… creo que me toca cumplir mi parte… llevarle una perra a ese dobe para que sea hombre…

-¿Cuándo lo harás?

-Mañana en la noche

-¿Por qué no esta noche?

-No seas impaciente… sabes que cumpliré con mi palabra

-Eso no es lo que me preocupa… (Después de suspirar prosiguió) N-Naruto es MUY respetuoso y no es capaz de lanzársele a una chica solo por placer…

-Entendí tu indirecta… tengo que mandar a una zorra que se le insinué y que sea ella quien tome la iniciativa…

-Sasuke-san, no hables así…

-Te dije que me llamaras solo Sasuke

-Me incomoda llamarte así… con su permiso me retiro, Sakura-chan… buena suerte (le dio una calida sonrisa y se fue)

*Ahora solo falta que esa chica… y que Naruto… huy, de solo pensarlo me causa escalofríos… Naruto… pronto estaremos juntos…*

**Continuara...**

**Hola mis queridos y amados lectores, espero q les haya gustado este capitulo de "Noches de Invierno" xq yo disfrute mucho haciendolo (huy sono raro XD) ¿Naruto caera bajo el embrujo de las perras de Sasuke? ¿X fin Hinata y Naruto podran ser felices? ¿Su querida escritora volvera a subir un capitulo nuevo de "Noches de Invierno" xD? Descubranlo en el proximo capitulo de "Noches de Invierno"... Gomen por la tardanza pero me inscribi en un curso de canto y danza y con las clases estoy super ocupada :S Espero me disculpen **

**Sin mas q decir se despide su humilde escritora Xd**

**See you **

**Gracias x sus reviews **

**Los kiero muchoo**

**Umiko-chan **


	5. Locas Desquisiadas

**Noches de Invierno**

Capitulo 5: Locas Desquiciadas

Esa misma noche…

-No quiero convertirte en vampiro pero si te haré mía…

Muchos pecados estaban siendo cometidos por vampiros pura sangre, no era raro, ya que los vampiros son los seres más pecadores que se dejan llevar más fácil por la tentación. Pero aun así… sus pecados eran graves.

A la noche siguiente un pelinegro se asomaba a la ventana de la casa del rubio sigilosamente mientras sonreía pícaramente.

-Ahora es que empieza lo bueno (sus ojos por unos segundos se tornaron rojos y luego volvieron a la normalidad)

De pronto una chica de cabello negro, largo y con lentes tocó el timbre de aquella casa, el rubio abrió y la chica sin mucho preámbulo entró al interior de la casa. El Uchiha divertido sobre el techo comenzó a escuchar la conversación

-¿Por qué entras así? ¿Quién eres?

-Mi nombre es Karin… (Decía mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a su rostro, el cual este intentaba alejarse sin poder lograrlo ya que las manos de la chica lo rodeaban sin dejarlo escapar) ¿Qué te pasa chiquito? ¿No te gusto? (esta comenzaba a desabrocharse la camisa mientras acorralaba al rubio contra la pared y en una oportunidad que se le presentó esta tocó entre la entrepierna del chico, lo que hizo que el rubio se sonrojara mucho y escapara de ella)

-¡¿QUE TE PASA LOCA? ¡DESQUICIADA, ZORRA! – (gritaba el rubio como loco por toda la casa)

-No me trates así muñeco (la joven se acercaba a el y el corría desesperadamente escapándose de ella, en un momento se armó de valor, agarró a la muchacha fuertemente por el brazo y la sacó de su casa casi tirándola)

-¿Qué rayos fue eso? (decía recostado en la puerta tratando de tranquilizarse)

Mientras en el techo de la casa alguien no paraba de reír, después de tranquilizarse sus ojos volvieron a hacer lo mismo que al principio. Otra mujer apareció en la casa del rubio… esta era rubia.

-¿C-como entraste? ¿Quién eres?

-Me llamo Kotomi… (Ésta no perdió tiempo y comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente mientras lo acorralaba en una pared)

-No otra vez… (Ésta le quitaba la camisa y aunque él intentaba que no lo hiciera no podía evitarlo… le quitó el cinturón y se amarró con él de las caderas para que no se fuera mientras ella se quitaba la camisa al igual que él sostén, él estaba muy sonrojado y excitado, pero pensaba en Hinata y con fuerzas sobrehumanas la sacó desesperadamente de la casa)

- ¡ACASO LAS MUJERES SE HAN VUELTO LOCAS HOY! (el rubio comenzó a cerrar puertas y ventanas desesperadamente)

Mientras en el techo alguien reía a carcajadas sin ser escuchado.

-Es fuerte… debo admitirlo…

Nuevamente el azabache hizo brillar sus ojos, pero esta vez el cambio duró más tiempo, de pronto en la casa del rubio se comenzaban a escuchar ruidos…

-OH no, olvidé el sótano

Esta vez estaban Karin, Kotomi y tres mujeres más que perseguían al rubio por toda la casa.

-¿Eres virgen, verdad? Por eso no nos aceptas

-Tranquilo, te enseñaremos… y muy bien

-No… por favor no se acerquen… (Decía aterrado y un poco excitado al ver a las mujeres desvestirse… recordaba a Hinata, pero sabía que no podría aguantar mucho su resistencia contra tantas mujeres…)

-No tienes porque tener miedo…

-Te darás cuenta que esto es MUY sabroso

Aquellas mujeres lo acorralaron y esta vez si no puedo escapar… en el techo un sonrientemente victorioso se alejó del lugar, llevándole el mensaje a la más interesada de esta situación…

-*Me pregunto, la trasformación será durante el acto o… a la mañana o noche siguiente…*

A la mañana, pocas horas de que Hinata se había acostado sintió una presencia muy fuerte… tenia que ser él… así que se arriesgó. Salio con los rayos del sol debilitándola, paró en un parque abandonado donde perfectamente los rayos del sol la iluminaban y se hizo una gran herida, derramaba mucha sangre y al parecer no le importaba… estaba allí esperando que alguien fuera

-*Si no me equivoco este olor debe volverlo loco y por acabar de despertar no podrá resistirse, además de que él es el hijo del rayo amarillo, quien podía estar a los rayos del sol sin que le afectara, eso impedirá que cualquier otro vampiro se atreva a venir… de seguro él vendrá*

En poco tiempo la chica se desmayó por la gran debilidad que sentía, pero pudo despertar sin tener mucha visión, alguien estaba frente a ella, solo veía una silueta negra y distinguía un cabello pinchudo al igual que aquel rubio, no pudo pronunciar ninguna palabras por tal debilidad, solo sintió que esa persona tomaba la sangre de la herida y la cargaba a algún lugar…

Horas mas tarde despertó en una casa que no conocía… se sintió extraña, no comprendía nada, estaba en el sofá de una sala que nunca había visto… definitivamente no era la casa del rubio. Pronto sintió los pasos de un vampiro muy fuerte acercándose a la sala, se asustó y se aferró a sus piernas

-Al fin despertaste… (El desconocido le llevó una taza de té) la verdad no se que me pasa… pero… tu cuello… me parece… (Ella sabía lo que pasaría, rápidamente dirigió una de sus manos a los pies del joven y en un instante fueron pegados al suelo al congelarlos)

-¿Quién eres? *No puede ser*

-Me llamo Kiba Inuzuka (ella no podía creerlo… no era quien ella pensaba… el chico de la profecía era quien estaba a sus ojos y este había despertado en el momento que no debía… en el momento más inoportuno para ella, la ojiperla se sentía fatal, pero no mostraba ninguna expresión… por ahora…) ¿Cómo hiciste eso? ¿Los vampiros tenemos poderes? (el completo extraño alzó su mano y rayos de luz como el sol salieron de sus manos, lo que hizo que la ojiperla se escondiera de esa resplandeciente luz)

Se sentía fatal y aun un poco confundida… no aguantó más y se lanzó a la calle dejando a ese extraño chico allí. Lloraba desesperadamente, sentía que el sol la debilitaba nuevamente, pero no le importó solo quería correr y llorar, milagrosamente llegó a la mansión y se metió a su recamara...

**Continuara...**

**Hola mis queridos y amados lectores, espero q les haya gustado este capitulo de "Noches de Invierno" estuvo muy divertido la parte donde las perras de Sasuke acorralaban a Naruto ¿a que si? ¿X fin Hinata y Naruto podran ser felices? ¿Su querida escritora volvera a subir un capitulo nuevo de "Noches de Invierno" a tiempo? Descubranlo en el proximo capitulo de "Noches de Invierno"... Disculpenme x no subir capis en todos estos meses o dias, es q he estado demasiaaado ocupada y ademas estoy castigada T.T De veras disculpenme.**

**Aquí se despide su humilde escritora **

**See you **

**Gracias x sus reviews **

**Los kiero muchoo**

**Umiko-chan**


	6. Naruto ¿Que Haras?

**Noches de Invierno**

Capitulo 6: Naruto ¿Qué Haras?

En su cuarto, la joven heredera del clan Hyuuga, de la famosa raza de vampiros, lloraba con todas sus fuerzas, ahogando sus gritos con la almohada, así, llegó la noche, a todos le extrañó que la ojiperla no saliera del lugar, pensaron que estaba enferma o se imaginaban lo que había pasado. Su padre entró a su habitación y la vio allí, recostada en la cama, tapándose la cara con la almohada.

-Hija (al escuchar a su padre se levantó, dejando ver sus hinchados ojos de tanto llorar) ¿Qué ocurrió?

-Papá… no era él… era otro chico…

-¿De que hablas? (su padre se había sentado en la cama junto a ella y ella la abrazó fuertemente)

- ¿Sabes que me contaste la profecía del hijo del rayo amarillo? Y… sabias que yo tenia en mente un chico que podría serlo…

-Si…

-Resultó que él no era… que era otro chico que al parecer despertó cuando el otro tenía que haber despertado

-¿No sientes una gran presencia?

-Si, pero es de ese chico… no es el que yo esperaba… (El padre se quedó callado abrazando a su hija, en su mirada se veía que escondía algo, ella lo abrazó más fuerte aun para volver a hablar) padre, yo lo amo, lo amo mucho, no puedo olvidarlo…

-Hija, nunca haz tenido hombres hipnotizados por ti ¿verdad?

-Sabes que eso no me gusta, además de que para una mujer vampiro no hace mucha falta, sabes que los mortales caen fácilmente…

-No quiero que se te ocurra tener uno (dijo fríamente dejando de abrazar a su hija, esta soltó el abrazo para mirar el serio rostro de su padre)

-¿A que viene eso?

-Solo quiero dejarlo en claro, tampoco quiero que conviertas a ese chico en vampiro…

-N-no lo había pensado…

-Pues no lo vas a hacer. Hija, hay muchos vampiros que estarían honrados en desposarte ¿Por qué buscas un humano?

-Te equivocas, yo no buscaba ningún humano, él llegó a mi vida

-No quiero que lo conviertas en vampiro, solo te prohíbo eso… (Con esas últimas palabras Hiashi salió de la habitación) *ya ella ha hecho mucho por él, si él en verdad la quiere que se arriesgue ÉL*

Hinata rompió en llanto nuevamente sobre su almohada y los días pasaban iguales. Ya los 3 días que le había pedido Hinata al rubio habían pasado y ella no aparecía.

El rubio en la mañana en que la ojiperla esperaba que fuese sediento de sangre hasta ella despertó agitado, teniendo pesadillas extrañas, al darse cuenta, ninguna de las 5 chicas con las que había pasado la noche estaba presente, eso le calmó un poco; en su resto del día fue igual, pensaba en Hinata, ahora trataba de asear un poco la casa mientras que pensaba en como dejaba Hinata reluciente todo a su paso, preparaba comida mientras pensaba en las deliciosas comidas que hacia la ojiperla, se iba a trabajar con el sol en su rostro pensado en lo extraño que era que ella no saliera cuando este estaba, en que siempre lo citaba de noche o después del atardecer, en lo extraño que era que nunca se dormía de noche, sino cuando el sol comenzaba a salir…

*Ella es como la luna plateada, brillante, hermosa, elegante, misteriosa y se esconde al salir el sol*

Esa noche durmió pensando en ella, soñó con ella y esperaba ansiosamente que los 3 días que le había pedido la ojiperla pasaran para poderla volver a ver. Los 3 días pasaron y ella no aparecía, incluso en la noche no apareció, el comenzó a preocuparse.

*¿Le habrá pasado algo? ¿Por qué no viene? Debo buscarla*

Salio en una noche de invierno, el 4to día había pasado y este estaba preocupado, fue hasta la casa Hyuuga y nuevamente el pelicastaño le impidió el paso, Naruto estaba furíco y pretendía golpear a Neji, pero se detuvo al escuchar las palabras de este.

-¿No te parece extraño que Hinata-sama solo salga de noche, que no salga al sol? ¿Qué piensas que es lo que te esconde? ¿Por qué no piensas ni un poquito? Usa tu cerebro, investiga…

Por varios días Naruto estuvo muy pensativo y distraído, le había hecho caso al ojiperla, ¿en realidad pensaba? Si, pero aun no encontraba la respuesta. Pasaron semanas y el rubio seguía igual, hasta que de pronto en medio del trabajo se le ocurrió lo que le podía esconder Hinata, se encontraba en estado de shock

-¿Naruto que te pasa? (saliendo de su trance y mirando a la pelirosa habló)

-Sakura, por favor cúbreme (el rubio salio corriendo)

-¿Eh? Naruto!

*¿Será eso? ¿Por eso me preguntó lo de Sasuke? ¿Por eso no sale de día? ¿Sasuke no mentía? ¿Hinata es… es… un vampiro?* SI NARUTO POR FIN ENTENDIÓ, tan difícil le fue, se dirigió a la casa Hyuuga, pero al estar frente a la puerta… *¿Qué le voy a decir? Hinata ya se que eres un vampiro, no me importa, cásate conmigo… si como no… de veras… no se nada acerca de vampiros* (Naruto se fue corriendo a un lugar en especial, un Ciber a investigar sobre vampiros)

Imprimió todo lo que consiguió y lo leyó todo, esa noche… impresionantemente ¿no? Después de esto, sin perder tiempo fue hasta la mansión Uchiha, para ver a su antiguo amigo.

El Uchiha mayor le abrió la puerta, este entró con un poco de escalofríos ante la mirada del azabache mayor, en la sala encontró a susodicho amigo.

-Sasuke…

-Vaya, hasta que por fin te dignaste a creerme ¿no? En verdad eres lento… y en todo…

-¿En verdad eres un vampiro?

-¿Lo dudas? (el Uchiha mostró sus grandes colmillos con una cara que esparcía terror, pero el rubio no tembló ni nada por el estilo, en cambio se notaba calmado y sin ninguna expresión) ¿Qué quieres? No puedo creer que hayas desaprovechado aquella oportunidad que te di…

-Fuiste tú… QUIEN MANDÓ A ESAS… MUJERES FUISTE TU!

-Cálmate (sonreía con superioridad y maldad a la vez)

-No puedo creerlo, casi caigo en sus redes…

-Debo admitirlo, eres fuerte, 5 mujeres desvistiéndote y no les hiciste nada

-¿Qué querías que hiciera? (dijo cruzando los brazos y con una cara… mas o menos así ¬.¬)

A pesar de haber pasado los años, ambos chicos seguían con la misma amistad/rivalidad de siempre.

-Escucha dobe, la verdad eso de las mujeres… no fue del todo mi idea… fue de Hinata…

-¿Hinata? ¿Por qué ella querría que yo…?

-Ella cree que eres el chico de la profecía

-¿Qué profecía?...

-Cree que eres el hijo del rayo amarillo

-¿De esa profecía? ¿Del rayo amarillo? (su rostro dejó de un lado la impresión de sorpresa para tornarse un poco triste) ya entiendo todo…

-Veo que conoces la profecía… bien ¿Qué piensas hacer?

-¿eh?

-Ella se ha sacrificado mucho por ti… deberías hacer algo

-No tienes una de esas mujercitas… por allí (dijo levantando la mirada hacia el azabache con picardía y este lo miraba con una sonrisa de medio lado que lo decía todo…)

**Continuara...**

**Hola mis queridos y amados lectores, espero q les haya gustado este capitulo de "Noches de Invierno", POR FIN Naruto se da cuenta que Hinata es un vampiro (eso lo van a decir muchos de ustedes) Y quise que en esta historia Hiashi –el frio, malvado, desalmado y sombrio padre de Hinata- tuviera buenos sentimientos (bueno algo asi XD) que bien que consolara a Hinata ¿a que si? Bueno ya estoy hablando mucho, asi q me despido…Ahhh x ciertoo no subi el capi tardee ^^ Ahora sii me voy **

**See you **

**Gracias x sus reviews **

**Los Adokiero muchoo**

**Umiko-chan**


	7. El Hijo Del Rayo Amarillo

**Noches de Invierno**

Capitulo 7: El Hijo Del Rayo Amarillo

Esa noche de invierno, en la casa del Rubio ocurría lo indebido, a la mañana siguiente, el rubio se sentía igual, para el no había cambiado nada... por ahora...

Mientras en la casa de la ojiperla, ella había quedado rendida ante la presencia del sol y el agotamiento del llanto.

*Hinata, espérame, iré por ti cuando esté listo*

El día pasó y justo cuando el sol termino de esconderse algo extraño le pasaba al rubio; la cabeza comenzó a dolerle demasiado, se desesperaba, veía borroso todo a su alrededor, las venas de sus brazos y cabeza se hinchaban haciendo verse notoriamente, sus colmillos crecían mientras le dolían, de pronto todo dolor dejó de sentirse al caer al suelo desmayado. Pocas horas después despertó sediento, pero no era cualquier sed que podía saciar con agua, no, esta era sed de sangre, sentía el olor de la sangre por varios lugares de las afueras de su casa, sin poder reaccionar ante sus instintos se lanzó a la calle, devorando cuellos de jóvenes que solo tuvieron mala suerte, el vampiro rubio las dejaba secas y sin vida ya que no podía controlarse y la mayoría de sus victimas eran mujeres, se alimentaba saciantemente de la sangre de aquel que se cruzara en su camino, sin poder detenerse y sin pensar en nada, era un demonio en esos momentos... ¿Qué habría pasado con Hinata si el rubio hubiese despertado en el momento que ella se lanzó a la calle a pleno sol y con aquella herida que provocaba la tentación? No se sabe... pero parece que fue cosa del destino que las cosas pasaran así.

Ante el rubio la presencia de alguien se hizo notar.

-Dobe, ya deja eso... si dejas alguno vivo estarías en grandes problemas, esta prohibido tomar sangre así por así y sobre todo los pura sangre... (El rubio reaccionó a sus palabras, controlándose un poco)

-Lo se, lo se (dijo irritado) no pude controlarme

-Eres más tonto de lo que pensé ¿Donde está Hinata? ¿Ya la buscaste?

-¿Cómo quieres que la allá buscado...? estaba sediento y...

-No me des explicaciones... Dobe

-Teme... (Dijo un poco molesto frunciendo el ceño)

-¿Qué esperas Dobe? Ve… (Ya Naruto se había controlado ante la presencia del olor a sangre y salió corriendo a una velocidad impresionante hasta la mansión Hyuuga)

Sin ser visto esta vez, subió hasta el balcón de una joven ojiperla que lloraba aferrandose a su almohada, tal vez el rubio no debió escuchar lo que decía la joven entre sollozos y lagrimas, en verdad ella estaba destrozada.

-Dios… debes existir… ya que si yo soy lo malo, el pecado… en algún lugar debe estar lo bueno y el perdón… he cometido muchos pecados… (El rubio sonreía ante sus palabras aunque pronto esa sonrisa se borró para volverse lagrimas) pero, por favor… ayúdame a olvidarlo… él, él… Naruto es humano y yo… por favor… no quiero sufrir más… me quiero olvidar de él… ayúdame a olvidarlo… lo nuestro es imposible pase lo que pase… para mi… él está prohibido… y… y… y no lo quiero volver a ver… (Después de esto ella se cubrió el rostro con una de las almohadas y lloraba más fuerte)

El rubio, quien escuchó todo, no lo podía creer, el amor de su vida quería olvidarlo, triste, bajó del balcón para encontrarse con Neji.

-¿Qué haces?

-Ya me voy… oye… (Dijo tristemente mirando al suelo) ayuda… ayuda a Hinata a olvidarse de mi… la he hecho sufrir mucho…

-¿Estas seguro? ¿Sabes cual era la verdadera razón de su sufrimiento?

-La escuché… dijo que pase lo que pase… (Respiró profundo y miró al cielo) quiere olvidarse de mi… por favor… cuídala…

Con esas palabras el rubio se retiró velozmente del lugar

-Si se encuentras cerca, sentirá su presencia, tarde o temprano dejará de encerrarse en su mundo y se dará cuenta de esa fuerte presencia… será mejor alejarla…

El rubio estaba debatido y se dejó llevar por la ira, ahora había perdido lo más precioso de su vida y estaba atado a la eternidad, rompió varias cosas de su casa, desordenó todo , lleno de ira, en un ataque de locura dejó salir su poder a la luz… ráfagas de viento y una luz segadora se dejó ver intensamente y alumbrando como un sol las calles en aquella noche de invierno. Al apagarse esa brillante luz, se dio cuenta que ni las paredes ni el techo de su casa estaban, las había destrozado…

*Soy muy peligroso para ella, si me acerco a ella y vuelvo a perder el control… no se que pasaría y tampoco me perdonaría por hacerle daño…*

El rubio faltaba todos los días al trabajo y no contestaba las llamadas, se encontraba en la profundidad de un bosque, dejandose llevar por la depresion y el dolor que se encontraba en su interior, al tercer día de su desaparición recibió una llamada de su jefe como el no estaba dejo un mensaje en la grabadora, donde lo despedía del trabajo por faltar tantas veces al trabajo y por no dejar ninguna explicación; eso era todo, ya había perdido oficialmente todo y lo más importante fue lo que perdió primero. Para colmo, su amiga Sakura no dejaba de llamarlo, así que decidió lanzar su teléfono móvil a un lago que se encontraba cerca de él.

Estaba solo en el bosque, en la oscuridad, solo tenia la soledad, la tristeza y el dolor que lo estaba matando poco a poco desde adentro hacia fuera, el rubio sonriente, despistado y que llevaba consigo un aura de alegria adonde fuera que iba, habia desaparecido, todo se habia ido y solo quedaba una persona destrozada y consumida por el sufrimiento.

Recordaba a la tierna, misteriosa e inocente ojiperla y se llenaba aun más de tristeza, no podía olvidarla, recordaba los buenos momentos y una sonrisa melancólica aparecía en su rostro. Ya no podía más, tendría que irla a buscar, nunca la podría olvidar y quería decirle lo que sientepor ella, sin importarle lo que ella respondiera, en realidad, no pensaba en la respuesta de la ojiperla, solo pensaba en expresar lo que sentía.

Rápidamente se incorporó y corrió nuevamente a la mansión Hyuuga. Esta vez quien respondió a los llamados de su puerta fue nada más y nada menos que el señor Hiashi Hyuuga; este tuvo el honor de darle la mala noticia a Naruto.

Hinata ya llevaba una semana que se había ido de viaje, junto con su primo Neji, su amiga y novia de Neji, Tenten y… su… por ahora amigo, Kiba… Naruto, nuevamente se llenaba de dolor e ira, se descontroló, pero esta vez no iba a correr a su casa ni a ningún bosque a desahogarse, esta vez corrió hacia la ojiperla, Hiashi le dio los detalles de donde se encontraban…

Un lugar secreto de los Vampiros Pura Sangre Hyuuga, en realidad, nadie sabía llegar si no había ido antes, pero Naruto decidió arriesgarse, ya nada le importaba solo queria encontrar a Hinata y decirle todo lo que sentia hacia ella.

El lugar estaba entre montañas que se divisaban en la carretera, era difícil de entrar porque la entrada al lugar no existía, había que ingeniárselas para entrar de alguna forma. Naruto estaba decidido a ir, y se encaminó corriendo, pasando por los arboles como un bolido…

*Hinata, espérame, voy por ti y esta vez… esta vez si haré algo… de veras!*

**Continuara...**

**Hola mis queridos y amados lectores, espero q les haya gustado este capitulo de "Noches de Invierno", pobre Naruto :( de verdad q esta destrozado, perdio la virginidad con una loca maniatica q no conocia solo para estar con Hinata, y cuando por fin toma el valor de decirle lo q siente por ella, ella lo quiere olvidar y desterrar de su vida (suspiro) el amor si q es dificil ¿a q si? Pero bueno no todo en la historia tenia q ser felicidad, amor, confusion y favores tambien tenia q tener un toque de tristeza y dolor. Bueno solo me queda decir q ¡!GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS REVIEWS! Y aquí estan mis fieles lectores (o algo asi XD):**

**Kaory Hyuga**

**Ana-Gaara**

**Jay-Dope**

**Hikeri-Hime16**

**Deltaporsiempre**

**Heero Kusanagi**

**Entre muchos otros q me han dejado review ^.^**

**Bueno me voy **

**See you **

**Los Adokiero muchoo**

**Umiko-chan**


	8. El Encuentro

**Noches de Invierno **

Capitulo 8: El encuentro

4 jóvenes escondidos entre las montañas se encontraban relajándose cómodamente, la pelicastaña y el ojiperla estaban felices juntos, el pelo/pincho/castaño estaba feliz y aunque su acompañante decía y fingía estar feliz, no lo estaba, no podía olvidar a ese ojiazul; aquel que reflejaba en sus ojos el color del cielo en el día, cosa de la que ella no podía darse el lujo todo el tiempo ya que le hacía daño, aquel de tan grata y alegre sonrisa que solo el podía dar, aquel despreocupado y despistado muchacho que cada vez que la halagaba, abrazaba no tan ingenuamente y estaban juntos sin importar mucho que no hacían mas que sonreír y contar chistes… valla, en realidad lo extrañaba mucho, pero ella misma se castigaba, se decía a sí misma cosas terribles y cosas que la desanimaban a estar con él, y lo único que lograba era estar triste y extrañarlo más.

-Hinata ¿Qué pasa te noto rara?

-¿Ah? No, no… tranquilo estoy bien, Kiba-kun

-¿De verdad? ¿No tienes nada?

-Si, ya te dije que estoy bien, tranquilo, solo estoy un poco cansada… creo… creo que voy a ir a descansar un rato (diciendo esto Hinata se retiró a su habitación, cosa que dejó extrañado a los presentes, se recostó en su cama y dio un largo suspiro. Al cabo de un rato alguien tocó la puerta de su recamara) adelante

-Bien, a mi no me engañas, te pasa algo y yo se que es… (Decía la pelicastaña cerrando la puerta y sentándose en la cama junto a ella) cuéntame ¿es Naruto verdad? (Hinata solo mostró una cara triste y melancólica) ¿Por qué te haces esto? Si lo amas tanto… ¿Por qué no lo buscas?

-El es humano

-Pues, vuélvelo vampiro ¿no recuerdas que yo también era humana…?

-No es así de fácil, mi padre me lo prohibió…

-Bueno, escápate con él…

-No quiero hacerle la vida miserable…

-Pues, hipnotízalo

-no me gusta y mi padre también me lo prohibió

-Vaya amiga… estas en un hoyo negro

-¿Hoyo negro? Esto es peor que… que… que quedar siego, sordo, mudo, paralítico y retrazado mental…

-El amor es lo más bello del mundo… pero tenerlo y no poder estar con él… yo creo que eso sería lo inverso… es decir, lo peor del mundo…

-Si… (La ojiperla abrazó a su amiga ya sin poder contener las lagrimas) hay amiga… no se que hacer…

-Si yo estuviera en tu lugar tampoco sabría que hacer… o tal vez si…

-¿Eh?

- Desobedecer a tu padre para convertir a tu amor en vampiro ¿no sería una opción?

-No… si lo hago, mi padre seria capa de matarlo… se haría más vulnerable…

-bueno amiga, solo me queda una ultima opción…

-¿Cuál?

-Suicídate…

-¿Qué? Estas loca

-Esa es la única opción que veo… si no puedes estar con el, lo amas tanto y no vas a poder olvidarlo y no tienes otra opción sino esa o sufrir por la eternidad… entonces…

-No metas esas ideas desquiciadas en mi cabeza… soy la heredera de mi raza, no quiero que por mi culpa alguien más sienta este triste dolor… además suicidarme no será tan fácil tampoco

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno, para los vampiros normales como tu sería fácil, te pones en el sol y te vuelves polvo… pero a los vampiros pura sangre no… tampoco cortarte las venas serviría, para ningún vampiro funciona… lo único que nos puede matar sería quemarme viva hasta que mi cuerpo no exista, o… o que me claven una estaca en el corazón… no, no, no, no ¿en que estoy pensando? Tenten, no me vuelvas a decir cosas así… déjame en paz mientras me derrito en mi cama… (Hinata se acostó nuevamente y hundió su cara en la almohada)

-Bien, como quieras, te dejo sola…

Hinata estaba triste pero ya había dejado de llorar y estaba más tranquila… cuando de pronto sintió la presencia de un vampiro muy poderoso que se acercaba rápidamente, esta presencia era mucho más fuerte que la de Kiba, la cual ya se habían acostumbrado, eso hizo que se sobresaltara, salió de su cuarto para encontrarse con la cara de sorpresa de los demás.

-¿Sienten eso?

-Como no sentirlo (dijo secamente el ojiperla)

-Es muy grande su presencia

-Lo que significa que es muy fuerte (dijo Kiba)

-¿Vendrá hasta acá? (dijo preocupada la ojiperla)

-No lo se, pero eso es algo que averiguaremos pronto.

El rubio se dirigía a toda velocidad en busca de su amada, llevaba ya un día entero sin descansar y sin embargo no bajaba e ritmo de su andar, estaba agotado, hambriento y sediento, pero el es el tipo de personas que lleva las cosas hasta el limite de su esfuerzo, no descansa hasta lograr lo que pretende sin importar su cansancio y lo difícil que sea. Pronto el rubio divisó las montañas y sin pensarlo mucho comenzó a escalarlas tan rápido que parecía que más bien saltaba a gran velocidad, bajo las montañas desenfrenado hacia en interior de estas y allí divisó a Hinata, la única que le importaba ver, corrió hasta ella, ella aun no lo podía creer y no salía de su

estado de shock.

-Hinata! (El rubio la abrazó fuertemente, ella comenzó a llorar, no lo podía creer pero allí estaba, Naruto, su amor, correspondió al abrazo)

-N-Na-Naruto…

-No digas nada solo abrásame

-Naruto yo… (El la silenció con un tierno beso)

-Oye, oye, oye ¿Quién eres tu? (Naruto se separó un poco de ella sin dejar de abrasarla como si ella se fuera a escapar)

-Mejor dicho ¿Quién eres tu?

-Kiba Inuzuka, el hijo del rayo amarillo (se escuchó una carcajada por parte del rubio) ¿Qué te parece gracioso?

-Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, el verdadero hijo del Rayo Amarillo, no un intento… (En sus ojos se veía la intención de desafió y Kiba era el tipo de persona que no se resistía para pelear)

-El falso aquí eres tu

-Hay por favor (Hinata estaba en medio de las miradas, Tenten estaba igual de confundida que la peliazul, el ojiperla estaba tranquilo de brazos cruzados, al parecer él sabía todo y si era así)

-Por favor explíquense… (Dijo la pelicastaña)

-Naruto ¿eres un vampiro? (alrededor de todo lo que estaba pasando, también su corazón se inquietaba por la poderosa presencia de ese extraordinario poder)

-Hinata, tengo que hablar contigo a solas…

-Ella no va contigo a ningún lado (Kiba tomó a Hinata de la mano, mientras Naruto sostenía la otra pretendiendo llevársela con él)

-Tu ALEJATE! (Los colmillos de Naruto aparecieron sembrando el miedo en Kiba y él lo notó, pero también notó el terror en Hinata así que se calmó)

-Tenten, será mejor que nos vallamos, esto es una pelea entre puras sangres… (Diciendo esto el ojiperla se llevó a la pelicastaña del lugar)

-Hinata, por favor ven conmigo (suplicaba Naruto)

-No Hinata! No tienes porque ir si el te obliga

-En realidad… yo… yo… y-yo quiero hablar con Naruto… (Decía la ojiperla jugando con sus dedos, eso hizo que el rubio la mirara con ternura, cargándola entre sus brazos como recién casados se la llevó del lugar dejando a Kiba con una gran ira en su interior).


	9. Aclaraciones En Un Bello Romance

Capitulo 9

Aclaraciones En Un Bello Romance

El pelopincho castaño se estremecía de rabia, pero él sabia muy bien que la ojiperla no estaba enamorada de él, sino de aquel rubio que se la había llevado en los brazos, eso le molestaba aun más.

Naruto la llevó a una cueva en la que se refugiaban del frío que hacía en ese lugar, era un lugar lleno de nieve y el sol siempre estaba detras de las espesas nubes, aunque se veía su luz en el cielo a la lejanía, el rubio miraba mucho el bello paisaje.

-El sol nunca llega a este lugar, aunque si se ve el cielo azul claro ¿no… es hermoso? (Naruto la miró con mucha ternura y la aferró más a su pecho)

-Si, es hermoso, pero no tanto como la luna

-¿P-Por qué la luna?

-Porque se parece a ti… resplandeciente, elegante, pura… sencillamente… eres hermosa, para mi, tu eres la luna (Hinata se sonrojó tanto que no podía contenerse, pero estaba muy feliz)

Llegaron a una cueva y el rubio la puso con tanta delicadeza en el suelo que ella se sintió como una pluma, él se sentó delante de ella y le tomó las manos, ella estaba ruborizada y eso hizo que el rubio le sonriera, aquella sonrisa que ella tanto esperaba, una sonrisa cálida y despreocupada, se sentía tan bien, ambos no querían que ese momento terminara y el rubio comenzó a explicarle todo a la ojiperla.

-A este punto ambos sabemos que somos vampiros… (La ojiperla solo asintió) bueno, Sasuke-teme me contó que tu fuiste quien me mandó aquellas mujeres locas para que… bueno tu sabes (el rubio se había ruborizado y la ojiperla disfrutaba de su sonrojo, sonreía…)

-¿Mujeres locas? Le dije a Sasuke-kun que te mandara a una… no muchas… solo lo dejé en sus manos…

-Y el aprovechó para reírse de mí… bueno, eso ahora no importa…

-La verdad, no lo hizo sin antes pedirme algo…

-¿Qué?

-Me pidió… bueno, dijo que le tenía que llevar una bella flor de cerezo…

-¿Una flor de cerezo? No entiendo… ¿Para que quería una flor?

-En realidad… así le dice a una chica llamada Sakura

-¡¿Sakura?... no puede ser…

-Ella era una sirviente de mi primo Neji, él me pidió otro favor… bueno, a la final llegué a cumplir lo que ambos me pedían… tranquilo, Sakura no es vampiro y tampoco está hipnotizada por Sasuke-kun, solo están … bueno, la verdad no se…

-Bueno… eso no importa… tengo que decirte que aquella noche, a pesar de que Sasuke-teme hizo todo lo posible para que yo… tu sabes… yo no lo hice…

-Ese día yo pensé que si y… me fui a un parque a plena luz del sol a esperar que tu fueras, en eso llegó Kiba-kun y pensé que él era el hijo del rayo amarillo…

-Hinata, tengo mucho poder y no puedo controlarme bien… por eso no me quise acercar a ti… no quería hacerte daño…

-No quería arruinar tu vida

-Mi vida estaba arruinada sin ti

-Me hacía daño no estar contigo… (Ambos se abrazaron, un abrazo largo, la ojiperla derramó algunas lágrimas que el rubio no podía ver, lo abrazaba más fuerte y se aferraba a él, sentía que su pecho desahogaba todo el dolor que había sentido todo este tiempo q estuvo alejada de él, el también se aferraba a ella)

Después de unos minutos se despegaron un poco y lentamente sus labios se acercaron para unirse en un tierno beso, su beso se fue profundizando, el rubio la tomó de la cintura y ella rodeo su cuello con sus brazos, así el beso se fue tornando mas intimo. El rubio comenzó a besarla con un poco de desesperación, luego, comenzó a bajar a su cuello, la ojiperla comenzó a sentir un mal presentimiento; el rubio se lanzó encima de ella haciendo que se acostara.

-N-Naruto… no… (El la miró y se dio cuenta)

-Lo siento… me dejé llevar (la ayudó a levantarse y se abrazaron nuevamente) no quiero volver a separarme de ti…

-Y-yo tampoco…

Estuvieron todo el día allí, comenzaron a sentir más frío de lo normal y supieron que ya era hora de regresar…

Al llegar al lugar donde se encontraban sus amigos se dieron cuenta q estaban dentro de la gran casa. Kiba recogía sus cosas y al parecer estaba a

punto de irse.

-Kiba… (Dijo desafiante Naruto, pero este no le prestó mucha atención y se dirigió hasta Hinata)

-Hinata… (La haló suavemente apartándola del rubio)

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Los dejaré en paz, yo solo quiero que seas feliz y… (Dijo tomando las manos de Hinata entre las suyas) si es Naruto quien te hace feliz… entonces, bien… (ahora dirigió su voz a general para que todos lo escucharan) les tengo que dejar en claro que yo nunca dije que yo fuera el vampiro de la leyenda, solo… solo no lo desmentí… y lo hice por ti Hinata (dijo mirándola tiernamente y eso al rubio lo volvía loco, quería golpearlo pero se controlaba…) ese día que

encontré a Hinata venía llegando al pueblo, solo fue pura casualidad… en fin, me tengo que ir (Kiba y la ojiperla se abrazaron… mientras el rubio estaba al borde del colapso, él le susurró algo al oído de la chica) cuídate, te extrañaré y espero que seas muy feliz (hubo un apretón de manos entre el y el ojiperla, abrazó a la pelicastaña y luego se dirigió hasta el rubio, al

principio fue un apretón de manos, pero Kiba lo haló para chocar sus pechos y susurrar algo a su oído) cuídala, si le haces daño te las verás negras conmigo…

-No hace falta que me lo digas, la cuidaré no porque tu me lo digas… porq la verdad es q tus amenazas no me asustan (susurraba igual)

-Pues deberían asustarte… (Se separó intercambiando miradas desafiantes y luego se dirigió a todos nuevamente) bueno, ya me voy suerte a todos

-Adiós Kiba… cuídate… espero que encuentres a quien te haga feliz (Hinata le ofrecía una sonrisa y el también sonrió, el rubio ya no aguantaba los celos así que la abrazó para quitar esas miradas. Tenten miraba la escena con emoción y Neji con indiferencia)

Después de tanta despedida Kiba se fue. Las chicas se dirigieron a la cocina para preparar la cena, la ojiperla hizo el favorito del rubio; Ramen, sin duda, hizo suficiente para que este repitiera todo lo que quisiera y poder comer ella también; la pelicastaña elaboró bolas de arroz ; también el platillo favorito del ojiperla. Se sentaron a comer y el rubio no dejaba de ser hiperactivo

-Hinata, me encanta todo lo que preparas! Tenia tiempo que no comía tu deliciosa comida… ME ENCANTA! (La ojiperla no podía evitar sonrojarse, Tenten miraba la escena con una sonrisa al ver a esos tortolos y Neji se dio cuenta)

-Tenten… la comida está… no está mal (eso era casi un halago… la pelicastaña no lo podía creer, al parecer la escena de la ojiperla y el ojiazul le había dado el impulso para ese… medio halago, Tenten quedó atónica)

-G-gracias…

Terminaron de comer y se dirigían a sus respectivos cuartos. La pelicastaña y el pelicastaño iban a dormir en la misma habitación, pero él se quedó en la puerta mirando al rubio y la peliazul.

-Este… Hinata…

-¿Si?

-¿Cuántas habitaciones hay aquí?

-20 ¿Por qué?

-No, no… por nada (ella se quedó en la puerta de su habitación, Neji estaba escondido así que no lo veían)

-¿Qué haces Neji? (decía Tenten cruzada de brazos al ver al ojiperla, este solo la mandó a callar)

-Hinata

-¿Si?

-*Hinata es tan tierna… no deja de sonreírme y su carita es… es como la de un ángel* ¿podría dormir contigo? (esa pregunta la sorprendió y él estaba un poco apenado, se notaba en su sonrojo)

-No señor, no dormirán en el mismo cuarto! (Dijo el ojiperla saliendo de su escondite, Tenten lo haló hasta dentro de la habitación y le picó el ojo a ambos espectadores) ¿Qué haces? ¿No vez lo que piensan hacer?

-¿Crees que Hinata sea capaz de eso?

-No, pero Naruto si…

-Entonces crees que el le haría daño…

-No, pero Hinata es muy inocente y por eso se puede dejar llevar…

-Eso es cierto, pero dale un voto de confianza, no te arrepentirás, además, Hinata es una persona que tiene bien planteada su vida y sabe que eso todavía no va…

-Pero…

-Por favor

-…

-Confía en ella

-Esta bien… (El ojiperla estaba un poco enojado)

-Vamos… esta noche será interminable… (La pasión se veía reflejada en los ojos de la chica y eso hizo que el enojo en el chico desapareciera y sonriera)

EN EL PASILLO…

-Entonces… ¿puedo dormir contigo?... (El rubio estaba sonrojado)

-Eto…

-No pienso hacerte nada! Lo juro! (se apresuró a decir el chico y eso hizo que la ojiperla se enternurara) *vaya que me encanta esa mirada*

-Esta bien

-En serio!

-Si (Hinata le sonrió con los ojos cerrados y pronto sintió el abrazo del chico el cual no duró en devolver)

-Te amo Hinata (decía abrazándola fuertemente) te cuidaré, no te haré daño y… te haré feliz, no permitiré que vuelvas a sufrir… (Eso conmovió a Hinata, pero no fue capaz de decir algo…)

Ambos entraron a la habitación y comenzaron a acomodar las cosas para poder irse a dormir…


	10. Cambiando Una Noche Por Un Dia

Capitulo 10: Cambiando Una Noche De Invierno Por Un Día De Invierno

De noche, ambos en el mismo cuarto y preparándose para dormir.  
-Voy a bañarme… (dijo Naruto)  
-Ah… si. Yo iré a bañarme a otro de los cuartos. (contesto rápidamente Hinata)  
-Bien…(musito Naruto)

Ambos se bañaron, en baños distintos… ella prefirió el agua fría, mientras el prefirió la caliente… luego se cambiaron para dormir y se acostaron en la misma cama, pero cada una en la punta y dándose la espalda.

-Buenas noches Hinata  
-Buenas noches Naruto…

Ambos suspiraron y en un momento Naruto quedó dormido, pero la ojiperla no tenía sueño, poco a poco veía como Naruto se acomodaba mas y mas al centro de la cama y pronto lo tenía cerca, eso hizo que se sonrojara, sentía su respiración muy cerca, resoplaba en su cabello a la espalda. Se levantó para tomar un vaso de agua, pero para su sorpresa al voltearse después de tomar el vaso vio a Naruto arregostado a una pared y de brazos cruzados mirándola.

-¿Q-Que haces Naruto?  
-No te sentí y me levanté  
-¿Por qué? (solo se encogió de hombros, luego llegaron al cuarto nuevamente)  
* Naruto está algo extraño…*  
-Se me quitó el sueño  
-Yo no tengo sueño…  
-Entonces… hagamos algo… (Dijo sentándose en la cama)  
-¿Qué cosa? (ella estaba delante de el)  
-Ummm… ¿sabes? (dijo tomando sus manos entre las suyas) *están frías y suaves… me encanta…* Yo estuve estudiando todos de vampiros y hubo algo que no entendí muy bien…  
-¿Qué? *no puede ser Naruto estudiando… esa parte no la conocía de él*  
-Pues… eso de los pactos que se hacen por amor… (Hinata se sentó a su lado sin soltarse de él)  
-Bueno hay varios… el de un sangre pura y un humano, que fue el que hizo mi primo Neji; el de un sangre pura y un vampiro normal; ah… de un sangre pura y un humano recientemente hay dos… (El rubio puso un dedo sobre sus labios para callarla y esto hizo que ella se sonrojara)  
-Solo quiero saber sobre el pacto entre dos pura sangre…  
-Bueno… es sencillo… cada uno clava sus colmillos en sus propios labios haciéndose sangrar un poco, luego lo sellan con un beso, traspasando esa sangre de un lugar a otro y haciendo que se liguen…  
-Suena muy interesante…  
-Si…  
-¿Podríamos hacerlo nosotros? (el rubio la miraba con interrogante, ella se había sorprendido)  
-Etto… e-ese beso solo se hace para comprometerse… y… tu debes primero enfrentar a mi padre, Naruto…  
-Ya veo… (El la abrazó) quiero estar contigo por siempre  
-Yo también (Hinata lo abrazó por la cintura y se aferró a su pecho. Se tumbaron a la cama y se mantuvieron un rato así)  
Luego se acomodaron para dormir, pero esta vez estaban abrazados, no hacían nada malo, solo se abrazaban.  
-*Aunque este día dormí mucho en la tarde y eso… estando así con Naruto me da ganas de dormirme en sus brazos…*

A la mañana siguiente Naruto despertó primero, estaba abrazando aun a Hinata, pero su pecho chocaba con la espalda de ella. No se quería levantar así que volvió a dormir. Después de unas cuantas horas Hinata despertó, el rubio aun seguía dormido y ella entre sus brazos, se volteó hacia él y se aferró a su pecho, tenía sueño y cerró los ojos para seguir con él otro rato más… el rubio despertó y la vio allí, escondida en su pecho, en un segundo se separó un poco de él aun dormida, el miraba sus irresistibles labios y sintió ganas de besarlos, se acercó a ella y lo hizo, al parecer la ojiperla no estaba tan dormida ya que atendió al beso que le dio el rubio, convirtiéndose cada vez más apasionado… el rubio se puso encima de ella mientras la besaba y la abrazaba… la ojiperla comenzaba a tener nuevamente esa sensación… ella rubio paró, sabía que se estaba calentando y aunque quería no debía…  
-Lo siento… creo que me pasé… (Se sentó en el borde de la cama)  
-Tranquilo (dijo acercándose a él, abrazándolo por la espalda, colocando su cabeza en su hombro y hablándole en una voz baja y delicada cerca del oído) lo bueno es que te detuviste… (Eso había provocado al rubio, sentía sus pechos presionándose en su espalda, esa pequeña voz tan tierna y suave y esos finos y delicados brazos que lo rodeaban) *son tan suaves… ¿estará jugando conmigo?* ¿te gusta provocarme, cierto? (dijo tomando uno de sus brazos y halándola hacia delante, pero fue muy brusco he hizo que ella cayera en sus piernas abatida, aunque eso era lo que él quería)

-Eh? (solo dijo eso al estar sorprendida por la pregunta del rubio, en realidad no le dolió la caída)

-*no, no creo* (el rubio la miró tiernamente y la abrazó)

Después de tanto romance ambos se cambiaron, alistaron y bajaron. Ni Neji ni Tenten parecían haber despertado…

-¿Qué les habrá pasado?

-No lo se, mejor dejémoslos descansar…

Desayunaron y salieron a la nieve.

-Hinata

-¿Si?

-¿Haz jugado antes con nieve?

-Si… cuando era pequeña…

-Tienes mucho tiempo que no juegas…

-Si… (En ese momento el rubio le lanzó una bola de nieve dejándola sorprendida, pero sonrió al verlo riendo, así que le siguió el juego)

Estuvieron así mucho tiempo, Hinata reía al igual que el rubio, la risa de la chica era encantadora para los oídos del chico; Naruto comenzó a perseguirla y ella corría mientras reía, el la alcanzó y cayeron en la nieve, él sobre ella, sus caras estaban bastante cercanas… así que se dejaron llevar por los impulsos uniéndose en un tierno beso.  
-Hinata (dijo ayudando a levantarse)  
-¿Si?  
-Etto… somos novios ¿verdad? (Hinata sonrió ante aquella pregunta)  
-Etto… no lo se… (Naruto se sorprendió por esa respuesta y ella sonrió) ¿Te quedan dudas? (el rubio sonrió abiertamente y la abrazó)  
Luego entraron a la casa, aun nadie había despertado, así que la ojiperla comenzó a hacer el almuerzo y el rubio se sentó en la sala a ver televisión. El rubio sintió el rico aroma de la cocina y se escabulló en ella, para sorprender a la ojiperla, pero esta al parecer sabía pero le siguió el juego y se hizo la que no se había dado cuenta; el rubio se paró detrás de ella, la  
abrazó de la cintura poniendo su cabeza en su hombro y le susurró al oído con esa voz ronca y seductora que solo él tenía, mientras también su respiración se sentía en el cuello de la joven.  
-Huele muy bien… (La ojiperla sonrió y el rubio notó que le hacía cosquillas, así que comenzó a besar un poco su cuello y le causaba más cosquillas y risas a la ojiperla, luego se separó de ella y se sentó en una de las sillas del pequeño comedor)

-Esta noche regresaremos a Konoha (dijo autoritariamente Neji al bajar las escaleras)  
-¿Tan rápido? (Hinata estaba un poco triste)  
-Si, tenemos que regresar hoy  
-Por mi no hay problema (dijo la pelicastaña)  
-Por mi si hay problema…(dijo Naruto)  
-¿Por qué Naruto? (dijo Neji)  
-¿Qué hiciste? (pregunto la pelicastaña viendo al rubio)  
-Ya no tengo casa…(musito el rubio)  
-¿Qué le pasó a tu casa? (dijo la peliazul preocupada)  
-Pues… ya no está… la destruyeron… (Neji lo miraba a los ojos queriendo descubrir la verdad, después de un rato suspiró)  
-Entonces esta misma noche tendrás que hablar con Hiashi-sama… (El rubio tragó grueso al escuchar eso. Recordó su único encuentro con él y no fue muy agradable)

Partieron en el carro de Neji esa noche.  
-Naruto-kun… hay algo que quería preguntarte (dijo la pelicastaña)  
-Pues pregunta Tenten  
-¿Cómo llegaste hasta las montañas? ¿En autobús?  
-No… en realidad fue caminando… (Todos quedaron sorprendidos por la respuesta del rubio)  
-¿C-Caminando? (musito sorprendida la peliazul)  
-Si… (contesto tranquilamente el rubio)  
-¿E-en serio? (Hinata tenia los ojos como platos)  
-Si ¿no me crees Hinata?  
-No es eso… debiste haberte cansado mucho…  
-Con razón cuando llegaste estabas tan hambriento… (Dijo la pelicastaña)  
-¿Cuantos días duraste? (pregunto sin alguna expresión en el rostro el ojiperla)  
-No muchos… la verdad no recuerdo… creo que fue solo un día…  
-*que despistado* (penso Neji)  
-*¿Cómo que no recuerda cuantos días fueron? En realidad esta loco…*(penso Tenten mientras sacudia la cabeza)  
-*Pobre Naruto… hizo todo esto por mi…* descansaste en algún lugar ¿cierto?

-No, no descansé hasta estar contigo… (Todos volvieron a sorprenderse mucho, y el rubio miraba a la ojiperla con ternura) Todo lo hice por ti…

Ahora el reto más grande iba para el rubio, enfrentarse al padre de su amada Hinata Hyuuga…

**Tenia tiempo sin subir CAPII u.u gomen por eso… Aquí esta el decimo capitulo de "Noches de Invierno" espero q les haya gustado :) Me despido…Cuidense…**

**Kaory-Hyuga y Lolo18 Las Quiero Chicas! (L)**


	11. La Tranquilidad Reina en Todos

Capitulo 11

La tranquilidad reina en todos

Se dirigían a la mansión Hyuuga, se acercaban mas y mas, y el rubio se sentía cada vez mas y mas tenso, nervioso y asustado; no sabia que tendría que esperar del padre de la heredera de la familia Hyuuga, eso en verdad le asustaba... ¿Qué tal si no lo acepta? ¿Qué tal si los pone a prueba? en realidad... ¿Qué pasará?

Ya casi amanecía, la hora llegó, ya habían llegado a la mansión Hyuuga y su padre los recibió dentro de la casa.

-Padre, el es Naruto... de quien te hablé (el padre de la chica lo miraba con superioridad causándole un escalofríos al chico)

-H-Hola señor...

¿C-Como está? (la pareja pelicastaña dirigió una reverencia al líder de la familia)

-Con su permiso señor (ambos se retiraron dejando a la ojiperla, ojiazul y el líder de la familia de vampiros)

-Bien (dijo el líder sentándose en uno de los sofás seguidos de los dos jóvenes que se sentaron en frente de él) así que tu eres Uzumaki Naruto...

-Si señor...

-El hijo del rayo amarillo...

-Bueno, en realidad de eso no se mucho... pero, si... soy su hijo...

-¿Cuantos años tienes?

-En realidad tengo... 19... Siglos (esa respuesta sorprendió a Hinata, pero provocó una sonrisa al padre de la chica)

-Al saber ya la edad que tienes entonces debes saber la verdadera historia de quien te crió

-Si... en realidad me criaron varios... primero fue Iruka... me crió mis primeros años de vida... luego pasé al cuidado de Kakashi Hatake...

-El legendario cazador...

-Si... luego el se tuvo que ocupar de alguien más, dejándome al cuidado de Jiraya...

-Otro legendario ser... debo decirte que solo Iruka era un vampiro normal... por eso tuvo que dejarte con Kakashi... luego otro legendario... (Miró a Hinata) Hinata…

-H-hai!

-Ve y trae algo de tomar al chico... trae un té para mi también...

-Si! (el padre esperó que Hinata saliera de la sala para continuar hablando)

-No puedo creer que estando con Jiraya-sama hayas durado tanto tiempo virgen...

-Digamos que solo esperaba una chica a la que amara

-¿La encontraste y lo hiciste con ella? (dijo mirándolo seriamente, eso hizo que Naruto se pusiera nervioso)

-L-lamentablemente no señor... Sasuke... m-me ayudo... en eso...

-Con que Sasuke... (En ese momento llegó Hinata con los té, los repartió y se volvió a sentar cerca de el rubio) y... ahora... ¿por que Jiraya-sama te dejó en este lugar y se fue?

-Pues, porque iba a "obtener información para su nuevo libro" y no lo quise acompañar esta vez... además de que estaba cansado de ser el chico nuevo en la ciudad...

Siguieron hablando por mucho tiempo más, Hinata se había levantado para llevar galletas, pero esta vez, su padre más atrás la siguió. Llegó hasta ella y puso su mano en el hombro de su hija.

-Está aprobado

-¿En serio? (la chica estaba feliz y su padre asintió, acto seguido del tierno abrazo de su hija)

-Pero igual cuídate, no quiero... eso... tu sabes. Debes mantenerte virgen hasta casarte... y espero que no te cases tan pronto...

-Gracias padre (ella hizo una pequeña reverencia, tomó las galletas y fue hasta la sala, puso las galletas en la mesa, el rubio tomó una y la probó)

-Está rica (dijo dándole una sonrisa)

-Levántate un momento, por favor... (El rubio estaba extrañado, pero hizo caso, acto seguido de un abrazo de la chica, lo que hizo que el rubio volviera a caer sentado con ella encima)

-H-Hinata... tu padre puede venir en cualquier momento...

-No lo hará... ya te aceptó... (Eso provocó una enorme sonrisa en el rubio, se miraron sonriendo y se besaron)

Estuvieron todo el día en la misma casa, ya Hiashi sabía lo ocurrido con la casa del rubio, así que lo dejaría dormir en esa enorme casa, pero esta vez no podría a dormir con su amada... Sin embargo, entre tanta felicidad, una duda rondaba en la cabeza del joven rubio...

-*¿Qué habrá querido decir Hiashi-sama con lo de mi madre?*

FLASH BACK

-Naruto, tu madre no murió ese día...

FIN FLASH BACK

Nota de la escritora: ¿Qué largo flash back, no?

Quien sabe lo que habrá querido decir con eso... En realidad el rubio no le tomó mucha importancia.

3 MESES DESPUÉS

-Bien, Naruto, terminamos con tu casa...

-gracias chicos, de veras...

-no es nada, con tal de ya no tener que pararme en todo el día para evitar que te pases al cuarto de Hinata-sama... (Naruto reía con los ojos cerrados y una mano en la nuca)

-oye, Dobe (dijo el pelinegro apartándolo del ojiperla y hablándole en voz baja) y, Hinata... ¿te ha complacido?

-¿A que te refieres?

-*Vaya que Naruto es tonto* que si ha estado contigo

-Claro que ha estado conmigo, todos los días estoy con ella...

-*Aun no entiende nada…* baka, que si ha tenido sexo contigo... (El rubio abrió los ojos a más no poder y luego su expresión se volvió un poco triste, por así decirlo...)

-No, aun no... Pero no me importa... (Luego volvió a su estado de ánimo normal, enérgico como siempre y mirando al cielo) cuando estoy con ella siento que nada me falta y aunque quisiera sentir que es completamente mía, puedo esperar a que ella esté lista...

-Eso es muy profundo... (Dijo el azabache un poco sorprendido)

-Tal vez...

-Bueno, demasiado romanticismo para mi...

-Oye...

Sasuke y Naruto se fueron a pasear a solas por allí, invitaron al ojiperla, pero este tuvo algo que hacer...

-¿Como haz tratado a mi hermana? ella parece estar muy feliz...

-si... estamos muy felices juntos...

-¿Por qué no las haz convertido en vampiro?

-Si la convierto en vampiro perderá una parte que me gusta tanto...

-¿Qué cosa?

-Ella... (Miraba al cielo mientras hablaba) reprocha todo lo que digo, me reta a intentar cosas, a conquistarla, me lleva la contraria casi todo el tiempo, aunque la mayoría de las veces soy yo quien gano, me encanta verla así, retándome, cuando pierde... (Suspiró) si la convierto en vampiro tendrá que tratarme con respeto por ser pura sangre y perderá ese encanto de retos...

-Sakura no es así... déjame decirte que a ella no le importa mucho la autoridad... se ha

enfrentado a policías, a pandilleros y hasta la gobernadora de aquí de Konoha (el pelinegro no pudo evitar reír)

-Ella me contó un poco, pero no quiso entrar en detalles...

-Lo importante es que siempre a sido así y aunque halla algo en su camino que cambie su vida, sigue siendo así...

-Lo pensaré...

-Igual tienes que hacerlo... tu sabes que eres inmortal y ella no...

-Si lo se... oye, dobe...

-Si teme...

Su conversación de hombres siguió por un largo rato...

POR OTRA PARTE, EN LA HABITACION DE LA HYUUGA

Una pelirrosa peinaba el largo cabello negro azulado de la ojiperla, mientras una pelicastaña buscaba toda clase de colas para el cabello...

-Me encanta peinarte Hinata, no te molesta ¿verdad?

-No, claro que no... Para nada

-Aun no entiendo porque Sasuke no te convierte en vampiro

-Yo tampoco lo entiendo... se lo he pedido varias veces, pero nunca accede...

-Debe tener sus razones... y muy buenas, por el tema que es... no te preocupes... yo creo que solo te quiere proteger de nuestro mundo...

-Es que...

-Cierto... tendrías que dejar tu trabajo, tus otras amistades... tu rival... por cierto ¿Qué

saben de Ino? no te he oído comentar más de ella...

-Renunció al trabajo y no la he vuelto a ver... desde que se hizo novia de un tal Sai ha estado muy extraña... nunca me lo presentó...

-Dices que un tal Sai...

-Si ¿lo conoces Hinata?

-Debo decirles que lo más seguro es que ya ambos sean vampiros... el es un vampiro, pero no sangre pura, por eso no te lo ha presentado...

-Ya veo...

La tranquilidad en todos reinaba, Ino y Sai hicieron presencia y entre todos, se supieron quienes eran en realidad, ya no había porque no verse...

Un día el rubio sintió la presencia de alguien poderoso, pero al parecer nadie más lo notaba, solo él tenía tanto poder como para saber que alguien más había llegado a la ciudad... ¿Quién será esa extraña persona?

**HOOOLAAA :D Tanto tiempo sin escribirnos xdd' Por fin subo este capitulo de Noches de Invierno después de años! Disculpen pero la verdad es q no he tenido tiempo D: Estoy suuper ocupada y no me da tiempo de escribir u.u No me vayan a matar! Espero q les guste este nuevo capitulo :D**

**Dejen reviews con sus opiniones, amenazas de muerte, insultos, etc xdd' Todo eso es muy importante para mi como escritora n_n (hasta las amenazas de muerte xdd') **

**Les prometo q pronto subire el proximo capitulo ;) Cuidense! Bye :***

_**Umiko Hyuuga **_


End file.
